la rose de sang
by le-kanar
Summary: l'histoire d'une personne ayant toujours vécue dans un endroit nommé le bosquet jusqu'a son banissement, mais ce qui va l'attendre en dehors sera le début d'une longue quête...reprend l'univers d'un peu tous les FFs
1. éclosion

Fanfiction avec pour base la série des final fantasy: la rose de sang  
  
iLe cours d'aujourd'hui va porter sur les monstres. Il s'agit de créature, aggressives pour la grande majorité qui ont étés formés a partir d'un savoir maudit reposant sur la Lune et la mort... Un monstre dse différencie de toute autre créature vivante par son absence d'interieur. Il s'agit juste d'âmes ou de fragment d'âmes torturées d'étant incarnées. Ils ne disposent ni d'organes, ni de pensées, ni de sang et la seule chose restant après leur mort est une petite perle qui se différentie selon les monstres. Dans les terres exterieures, ces perles sont des preuves de votre bravoure et en avoir peut assurer dans chaque ville un remerciement financier... Evidemment ici, nous sommes a l'abri des monstres...bChapitre 1: éclosion/b  
  
Ce jour tant redouté était arrivé... elle cueilla sa rose, symbole de sa présence au sein du bosquet, et partit avec pour seul bagage une lance et un petit sac contenant une tente.  
  
elle était vêtue d'une ample jupe de soie verte descendant jusqu'a chevilles et d'un bustier du même tissu. sur celui-ci était cousu un fil au niveau du coeur dont elle se servit pour attacher la rose. puis elle reprit sa lance posée par terre avant de commencer a marcher vers la sortie du bosquet... elle se rapelait les moments passés ici, toute sa vie, elle se rapelait son amour du combat mal vu par les druides ainsi que du seul qui le prit sous son aile, son maitre d'armes... son moyen d'assouvir sa passion, sa seule protection... la mort de celui-ci, son refus de devenir druidesse, son banissement... elle partit au plus vite, a peine le lendemain du jour où la sentence avait été prononcée...  
  
elle connaissait le monde exterieur mais ce n'étaient que des cours... ça allait être différent, les monstres, les villes, les paysages... tout allait être différent désormais, elle n'avait jamais connue que les arbres comme horizon...  
  
Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient anarchiquement dans sa tête alors qu'elle marchait... Elle avait eue le temps d'arriver a la frontière du bosquet marquée par la présence d'élémentaux, créatures invoquées par les druides qui protégait le bosquet contre les monstres... Elle passa à coté de l'un d'entre eux, de taille moyenne pour un élémental: 4 mètres et des poussières, un colosse massif de fibres entrelacées sans expressions, sans parole, sans âme.  
  
A ce moment, elle entendit une voix... Probablement la dernière qu'elle voulait entendre...  
  
-Flora! Flora! attends moi!  
  
-elle soupira et dit: bon sang erdian, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici?!  
  
-A ton avis ingrate, je suis venu te dire adieu tiens répondit-il, essouflé  
  
-c'est fait...  
  
-pourquoi tu me tourne le dos comme ça hein?  
  
elle se retournait vers erdian, c'était un jeune homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle aux cheveux blonds bouclés encadrant un visage clair et bon, le reste de son corps était dissimulé par un ample manteau beige le recouvrant totalement, flora marqua un temps de silence par un profond soupir avant de lui répondre  
  
-parce que tu es le seul vrai ami qui me reste, que je ne te reverrais plus jamais et que donc je préfere partir sans me retourner pour avoir le moins de remors et de regrets possibles, voilà pourquoi!  
  
erdian comprit et ne répondit qu'en serrant flora dans ses bras... il reprit peu après d'un air enthousiaste  
  
-attends, j'ai un truc a te montrer, et il écarta son manteau en portant la main a sa ceinture  
  
-erdian?! qu'est ce que tu fais?! réagit flora en reculant d'un pas  
  
-hmmm quoi? il s saisit d'une rose de cristal du coté de sa ceinture puis compris ce à quoi elle pensait ce qui le fit s'ecrouler de rire alors que flora était toute penaude  
  
-c'est pas drôle erdy...  
  
-il essuya une larme provenant de son fou-rire regarde moi ça plutot  
  
il tint la rose tel l'amateur de vin tenant son verre et celle-ci emit une faible lueur... la tige de la rose croissait et se développait jusqu'a se transformer en une épée avec cette rose pour pommeau...  
  
-c'est la lame du bosquet, un cadeau des druides gardiens, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?  
  
-tu es devenu druide a ton tour? il acquiessa de la tête. Félicitations erdian, je suis fière de toi  
  
-je t'en prie ^^; eh! je paries que t'es pas capable de me toucher avec ton arme avant que je le fasse avec la mienne!  
  
elle n'eût d'autre réponse que de tapoter de dessus du crâne du jeune druide avec le plat de la lame de son arme: une hampe de bois de près de 2 mètres ornée en son extrémité d'une lame métalique aux reflets étincelants.  
  
-j'ai gagnée dit-elle simplement  
  
-EH! C'EST PAS DU JEU, J'AI PAS DIT TOP!!!  
  
-t'as pas dit qu'il fallait dire top erdy  
  
-mais c'est de la triche!  
  
-elle rit en partant, ne cherche pas petit, je te serais toujours superieure, même si je ne suis pas druidesse!  
  
erdian resta sur place le sourire aux lèvres regardant son amie partir, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, ces adieux lui ont fait du bien...  
  
deux heures de merche plus tard, elle était déjà à l'orée de la forêt... une scène terrifiante se passait sous ses yeux: trois monstres en forme d'araignée se faisaient piétiner par un élémentaire de près de huit mètres... et il criait, un hurlement de rage envers le monde entier... une fois sa besogne accomplie, il se tourna vers flora encore sous le choc de voir un élémenta hors de la forêt et qui parle qui plus est...  
  
-toi druidesse! fit-il d'une voix grave, sache que si tu veux me ramener moi, silvos, l'élémentaire solitaire du néant d'ou je suis venu, il te faudra me prouver ta force!  
  
-attends, je ne suis pas druidesse! mais c'était trop tard, l'élémental foncait sur elle faisant trembler la terre au rythme de ses lourds pas... Elle se résigna et se prépara a l'arrivée de la créature... au dernier moment, elle sauta et pris son appui au niveau de son genou avant d'executer un saut perieux laissant s'enfoncer son arme enflammée a cause de la vitesse dans le géant, s'était l'attaque de la pleine lune... mais elle n'eut pas le temps de retomber au sol que déjà elle était prisonière de la main se silvos qu'il porta devant ses yeux...  
  
-une druidesse n'utiliserait pas ce genre d'attaques hmmm... soit, je te laisse partir, il la reposa au sol  
  
-et pour ta blessure? demanda-t-elle inquiète  
  
-quelle blessure? fit-il d'un ton ironique: là ou il y a quelque secondes a peine était un sillon fumant d'ou d'echapait a flot la sève le l'élémental se trouvait une légère marque tout au plus... rassurée, elle parti dans sa direction et silvos dans la sienne, non sans recolter les perles des trois araignées... elle se dirigeait vers New-Kalm. 


	2. découverte

iNous allons aborder les consequences de la grande réunion en abordant l'exemple de la cité de New-Kalm. Cette cité fut bâtie après la destruction de la ville de kalm qui ne se trouvait pas loin de midgar. cette ville exploitait l'ancienne énergie de la terre nommée mako ou encore rivière de la vie, la grande réunion a changée totalement la composition de la planète sur laquelle nous vivons. Ainsi, l'énergie n'était plus exploitée et des machines ainsi que des personnes reposant sur la mako se sont arretées ou détraquées détruisant ainsi bien des choses comme kalm... pour information, la vile de midgar elle s'en sortit et désormais, il s'agit d'une ville habitée a nouveau par une végétation luxuriante, seul un quartier, le secteur des fleurs anciennement appelé secteur 5 avant que l'on retrouve les noms des secteurs n'a pas été restauré integralement... quand a la ville de kalm, i n'en reste que des ruines... le nouvelle ville est la plus proche de notre forêt, elle a été maintenant totalement déplacée et se trouve bien plus loin de midgar désormais...bCHAPITRE 2: découverte/u  
  
Le jour se levait, innondant la plaine d'une douce lueur rougeoyante. seule une ombre venait rompre l'uniformité de cet océan de lumière: une tente en train d'être rangée dans un petit sac par nue fille de bingt ans tout au plus habillée de vert, les yeux de la même couleur plongés dans quelque nostalgie d'un pays qu'elle a quittée. Le soleil créa mille reflets sur ses longs cheveux bruns clair alors qu'elle rangeait dans le sac son exiri: une sphère reliée à la tente qui, plantée dans le sol repoussait les monstres. Flora referma son sac et s'assit, très vite, alors qu'elle tendait ses mains, un petit arbre dont les branches ployaient sous le poids des baies qu'elles portaient nacquit devant elle. Elle en mangea les fruits puis continua sa route.  
  
le chemin en lui même était aisé: la plaine n'offrait aucun obstacle notable, tout au plus trois petits monstres a forme de loup et d'oiseaux attaquant en groupe. mais l'ennui quand a lui était le pire des problèmes qu'avait a affronter flora: cette absence d'activité eut pour effet de faire vivement revivre les douloureux souvenirs du bosquet dont elle souhaitait se débarasser au plus vite... mais on n'oublie pas toute une vie en une journée...  
  
Le soleil était déjà en train d'entamer sa descente quend a l'horizon se profilait ce qui semblait être une ville, cette vue ravivait l'espoir de flora qui se mit à presser le pas afin de découvrir en réalité son futur cadre de vie...lors de ses cours, on lui a appris une vague description des villes: des endroits surpeuplés meurtrissant la terre au plus profond de ses entrailles pour certaine, cohabitant avec d'autres fois mais elle se demandait ce dont il en retournait pour de vrai... a l'approche de new kalm, elle vit un homme en cape rouge brodée d'or, il était en armure et maniait l'épée avec brio contre un petit groupe de monstres ressemblant a des loups qui ne fit pas long feu, au niveau de son coeur était peint une tour reposant sur une courbe, le tout en blanc... une fois sa besogne achevée, il ramassa les perles des deux monstres puis se tourna vers flora et s'avance, elle put voir son visage, c'était un homme de peut-être 50 ans aux traits droits et dont il émanait un certain charisme... son armure bien que lourde ne semblait pas le gêner particulièrement, il s'adressa de sa grosse voix a flora  
  
-les voyageurs a pied se font rares de nos jours et les voyageuses encore plus... vous êtes?  
  
-appelez moi flora  
  
-bien, laissez moi me présenter a mon tour, elsan, de l'ordre des protecteurs basé dans cette ville de new-kalm  
  
-l'ordre des protecteurs? demanda flora intriguée  
  
il pointa du doigt l'emblème sur son armure  
  
-nous sommes un ordre protegant les villes afin qu'elles ne soient pas parcourues par les monstres, cette zone est plutot calme -le jeu de mot n'était pas volontaire- alors nous ne sommes que deux personnes de permanence ici... mais notre ordre couvre la plupart des villes du coin... vous devez venir de très loin... et a pied, votre chocobo a-t-il été tué en chemin?  
  
-non, je n'en ai jamais eu, je viens du bosquet  
  
-le bosquet vous dites? je n'y suis jamais allé...  
  
-sans doute parce que nous pouvons nous défendre grace aux druides  
  
-mais vous alors, pourquoi vous êtes là et pas au bosquet? j'ai cru entendre que ses habitants n'en sortaient jamais  
  
-j'en ai été bannie...  
  
-d'accord... cette ville vous sera sans doute un bon refuge. tiens, encore des monstres, voulez vous les combattre avec moi?  
  
-avec plaisir.  
  
les deux se mirent en garde face a trois monstres a forme d'oiseaux. elsan tint son épée droite devant lui et un eclair frappa l'un des oiseaux, dans le même temps, des feuilles coupantes s'occupaient de detruire le second, le troisième fit un piqué avant de déployer ses ailes et de provoquer un vent qui fit tomber flora, elsan fortement ancré au sol par son armure abatit son épée et un vague d'énergie emporta le dernier monstre.  
  
-vous combattez a merveille dit flora en se relevant  
  
-ce n'est rien voyons. je vais vous laisser partir maintenant, bonne chance avec la ville... Au fait, prenez les perles, vous en avez plus besoin que moi a mon avis.  
  
-merci beaucoup se contenta de répondre flora, et elle repartit pour entrer dans new-kalm. c'était une petite ville animée composée de maisons modestes, tout semblait s'animer autour de la place centrale dominée par la statue d'un homme a la coupe hirsute gardant dans son dos une immense épée. flora demanda son chemin afin d'aller dans un centre de change afin d'y vendre ses perles puis une fois ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers un bar afin peut-être d'y apprendre ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour passer le temps, un petit boulot ou quelque chose dans le genre... elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda a boire. Elle ne fut pas déçue de ce qu'elle entendit:  
  
-dis, tu sais pourquoi y'a tous ces purifieurs? demanda l'un des clients a quelqu'un a coté de lui  
  
-j'en sais rien du tout... je sais juste qu'ils ont envoyés un corps expeditionnaire de midgar et qu'ils sont repartis vers le nord-est... répondit l'autre avant de lever le coude  
  
-le nord-est, c'est pas le bosquet interdit qui se trouve par là?  
  
-si ça se trouve, ils vont enfin nettoyer cet endroit maudit!  
  
-qui sont les purifieurs?! demanda flora inquiète  
  
-c'est un groupe largement armé basé a midgar qui sont envoyés pour charcuter tous ceux que les gard haut placés n'aiment pas... vous ne les connaissez pas?  
  
-et ils sont partis il y a longtemps?  
  
-bof... peut-être quoi, une dizaine d'heures, ils y sont allés en chocobos alors on devrait pas tarder a avoir des nouvelles  
  
flora, horrifiée par la nouvelle, même si elle ne faisait plus partie du bosquet décida d'y retourner au plus vite... un mauvais présentiment l'animait, elle paya au plus vite le barman avant de se rendre a la location de chocobo, elle prit le plus rapide qu'elle trouva et se mit a chevaucher a en perdre haleine a travers la plaine qu'elle avait traversée le matin même sans preter attention aux monstres... le chocobo était rapide et au soir, ils s'étaient déjà enfoncés dans la forêt... une heure plus tard dans le bosquet, elle descendit de chocobo et ne put que constater le désastre qui s'offrait a elle: des corps mutilés, des arbres brulés, des femmes violées puis égorgées, des lieux saints saccagés... elle s'ecroula par terre et fondit en larmes... elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose, elle aurait du accepter d'être druidesse pour proteger, elle aurait du rester, elle aurait du voir les purifieurs arriver et repartir le sentiment de culpabilité la traversait alors qu'elle parcourait ses terres natales a la recherche de survivants... mais elle ne trouva que des cadavres... aux avants postes se trouvait celui d'erdian, décapité, la tête dans un endroit inconnu...sa rose de cristal encore a la main... flora la ramassa, comme un signe de sa vengence sur les purifieurs, elle ramassa aussi un insigne, le leur sans doute... un cercle d'or sur lequel était peint en rouge une sorte de soleil... elle ne pouvait plus rien pour tous ceux du bosquet... mis a part un enterrement digne, elle se placa donc au plus haut point, a la cîme d'un arbre plus que centenaire et accomplit un rituel complexe... au bout d'un moment, des lianes sortirent de tarre et enserrerent les corps des habitants du bosquet jusqu'a les recouvrir completement, puis, ils retournèrent a la terre... le peu de corps des purifieurs qui étaient tombés resterait pourir ici... par leur faute, le bosquet était mort, elle jeta donc la rose qu'elle avait accrochée sur elle pour y mettre a la place celle de cristal, ultime don de son ami erdian, symbole de la vengence qu'elle aurait a prendre envers cet ordre dont elle maudissait le nom puis repartit avec son chocobo pour aller vers midgar... 


	3. éxil

iLes guerres de fusion ont eues lieu juste après la grande réunion, fusion des anciens mondes. dés l'ors, la bêtise des anciens dirigeants n'ont vus que plus de terres a conquerir, s'en est suivi près d'un siècle de guerres qui ont révélées de grands héros comme thanate le grand, ou encore gerontite, le roi guerrier. mais elles ont surtout fait des millier de morts pour très peu de changements : l'un des seul changement de frontière a été l'invasion de vector par alexandria. d'ailleurs, les gens d'alexandria sont encore vus d'un mauvais oeil dans toute la zone environante jusqu'a figaro même... ces ambitions nous forcent à nous cacher quelque peu et de nous protéger, car si les monstres sont un danger, le plus grand risque vient des hommes de l'exterieur.../i  
  
buChapitre 3: exil/b/u  
  
ce cours lui revenait encore et encore en tête... son professeur avait infiniment raison... ces risques étaient réels. elle était sur le chemin de midgar depuis près de trois jours, les monstres rencontrés sur le chemin lui ont rapportés suffisament pour acheter ce chocobo. elle avait atteint le flanc d'une montagne qu'elle devait suivre pour atteindre midgar, le tonerre grondait et la pluie tombait à grosses goutes, perlant sur le visage dur de Flora, mais ni la pluie, ni la foudre, ni les monstres n'allaient l'empêcher de partir accomplir sa revanche… elle ne pensait même pas au fait de devoir un ordre complet à elle seule, elle ne devait qu'avancer, et par quelqu'empathie, son chocobo semblait comprendre et refleter la même expression déterminée que sa cavalière.  
  
Après trois nuits dans la tente avec le chocobo, Flora apperçut un village de montagne, elle y entra et prit un lit a l'auberge et une place pour la nuit a l'ecurie de chocobo, elle en profita pour glaner quelques renseignements au bar avant de se coucher… alors qu'elle s'assurait que le chemin de midgar était celui qu'elle prenait, ue voix féminine crait tremblante : -alors c'est comme ça ! personne ne veut m'aider ! -une magicienne de l'ombre, tu parles ! répondit un homme d'un âge avancé -combien de fois il faudra vous dire que la magie de l'ombre n'est pas celle du mal ! et même, ils sont corrompus jusqu'à la moelle ! TOUS ! ma magie n'importe pas ! -corrompus… la personne eut un rire rauque haaaaaa ! tu parles ! elle est bien bonne ! t'as des preuves ? -je les trouverais, mais il me faut des colaborateurs ! quelqu'un parmi tous ces hommes as-t-il des tripes ici ? -même s'ils étaient corrompus de toute façon, on ne pourrait rien contre eux et ils sont avec nous ! flora ayant observée la scène vit se rasseoir la fille qui criait, elle avait e peu près son âge, peut-être deux ou trois ans de plus, elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir, d'un jeans de la même couleur et de bottes ainsi que de gants de cuir noir aussi. Ces vêtements ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux, raides et d'un bleu profond tranchaient nettement avec son teint pâle. Son visage était troublé par la colère qu'elle ressentait. Se retournant, Flora prit instinctivement l''nsigne des purifieurs trouvé dans le bosquet, ou ce qu'il en restait, et le tritutait nerveusement, elle senti le canon d'une arme se coller contre sa nuque… la fille s'adressait à elle… -alors tu es des purifieurs ? tu es avec eux  ? c'est ça ? c'est toi qui leur a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour les empêcher de se joindre a moi ? le bar était désormais suspendu a la conversation entre les deux femmes, flora semblait trop préocupée pour éprouver de la peur en ce moment, elle répondit sans rien réveler : -continuons cette conversation dehors, ça serait bête de troubler ce bar plus que ça… elle se leva et fut suivie par celle qui la menacait toujours de son arme : un pistolet surdimensionné, une fois dans un coin tranquile, elle reprit la conversation : -alors maintenant qu'on est tranquile, peut-être voudrais-tu répondre a mes questions histoire que je sache si j'aurais envie de te laisser en vie ou non ? purifieuse ! elle tapa sur le canon de l'arme avec la paume de la main avant de mettre la pointe de son épée sous la gorge de la fille et lui dit : -ratache moi une fois avec ces cloportes et je te tuerais lentement… ce n'était pas son vocabulaire, mais depuis peu, purifieuse était devenue pour elle la pire insulte qu'elle pouvait entendre… elle en perdait la raison ou presque -si tu ne les aimes pas, que fait sur toi leur insigne alors ? réopndit la fille en gloussant, la lame encore sous la gorge -ce n'est pas la mienne… maintenant, puis-je au moins connaître ton prénom ? -je ne donne jamais mon prénom a quelqu'un qui me met une épée sous la gorge… répondit d'un ton ironique la fille -ah pardon… Flora enleva quelque peu gênée son épée -parfait, je m'apelle cassandra et j'ai affaire à ? répondit-elle en se passant la main sur la gorge nerveusement -Flora… -bien, alors flora, puis-je savoir comment as-tu eue cette insigne ? et elle raconta son histoire brievement : le massacre, le corps expeditionaire envoyé de midgar, le bosquet, elle énonca les faits dans un désordre témoignant de la confusion reignant dans sa tête… mais elle se rendit compte alors même qu'elle parlait qu'elle se livrait a une inconnue avec une facilité déconcertante… a la fin, cassandra dit d'un ton compatissant : -je peux comprendre se que tu ressens, j'ai été victime des purifieurs aussi, depuis mes dix ans, je les hais de tout mon être… depuis qu'ils ont tués sauvagement mes parents, ils sont venus montés sur des chocobos, ils sont entrés dans notre maison a midgar, ils ont tout saccagés… ils ont brûlés vifs mes parents quasiment sous mes yeux avec une lumière… cette lumière… celle du diable ! je ne me remettrais de cette image que lorsqu'ils seront tous punis…eux et ceux qui les dirigent en secret… un temps de silence s'installa plus ou moins avant que les deux, comme sous l'effet d'un echange mutuel imperceptible de leurs émotions ne se mirent a fondre en larmes l'une dans les bras de l'autre… elles restèrent comme ça pendant près d'une longue minute de pleurs… puis cassandra repris la parole, réprimant ses sanglots et chuchotant a l'oreille de flora -je le aurais tous… mais il faut trouver ceux au dessus d'eux… -comment ? -aller en leur cœur -ou ça ? -midgar… ils sont là… -et là, on fait quoi ? -une soirée, j'ai un moyen pour avoir des invitations, une personne devra aller dans la soirée alors que l'autre récoltera les informations dans l'ombre… et je m'y connais en ombre… -je t'accompagnerais alors -merci… elles se lachèrent pour entreprendre une nuit a l'auberge avant de partir dans la ville de nibelheim, qui, d'après les dires de cassandra était moins du coté des purifieurs que ce village… en début de nuit et ensuite, sur le chemin a dos de chocobo, chacune racontait a l'autre certains de ses savoirs : cassandra apprenait a flora ce qui se passait dans de grandes villes comme midgar et flora raconta essentiellement des cours et des détails sur la vie qu'elle menait il y a encore cinq jours de cela, au bosquet ainsi que ses connaissances sur la grande réunion qui ne semblait être connue que des druides… et d'elle, la route en était bien plus agréable d'autant plus que l'orage s'était calmé pendent la nuit laissant apparaître un ciel bleu immaculé. Même le passage des monts nibel de posait pas de probmèmes Une fois a nibelheim, les deux filles assistèrent a une scène pour le moins incongrue : un vieillard déambulait a travers la ville un sabre a la main, il semmblait fou : -appelez moi sephiroth ! je suis sephiroth le grand ! je vais tout bruler, craignez moi car je vais purifier cette ville ! malheureusement pour lui, dans son délire, il avait dit LE mot a ne pas dire… les deux se jetèrent donc sauvagement et en chœur sur le vieil homme afin de le maitriser, très vite, une femme d'un âge avancé vint auprès de l'homme retenu et fit quelques gestes, très vite, l'homme semblait retrouver raison elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes filles : -merci beaucoup, quand edmond est dans cet état, seul un ésuna lancé lorsqu'il est proche peut lui faire retrouver sa conscience, depuis qu'il prétend avoir trouvé un passage secret dans ces ruines, il a perdu les pédales… comment pourrais-je vous remercier… -vous vous y connaissez en couture ? c'est pour elle… demanda cassandra qui désignait Flora -oui, et je fais bien plus que ça même dans ce dommaine, vous semblez être deux combattantes, j'en étais une aussi par le passé… je peux si vous le voulez vous confectionner un vêtement qui correspondra a vos attentes, suivez moi… et elle parti en diraction de sa maison suivie par les deux filles intriguées et le vieillard qui décidément n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire un sabre a la main… une fois dans la maison, la vieillarde pris les mesures de flora et commença a une vitesse ahurissante la confection d'une robe rouge moulante au niveau du buste et plus large en descendant… elle lança un enchantement sur cette robe qui la lierait a flora, en une journée a peine, flora était totalement relookée : elle avait troquée ses habits de soie verte pour une robe rouge d'un tissu étrange ressemblant cependant a de la soie, ses pieds nus pour des hauts talons rouges qui ne la gênait pas le moins du monde et enfin, elle laissa tomber ses cheveux sauvages pour une coupe montant avec classe en hauteur le tout retenu par une sorte de bandeau du même tissu que la robe mais cousue de fil d'or tout le long, seule deux mêches teintes en vert encadraient son visage. Elle se confondit en remerciement pendent un moment alors que la vieille femme lui disais que l'enchantement de la robe lui permettais de bouger en cas de besoin afin d'éviter que quelqu'un marche dessus par exemple… cet enchantemant s'étantant aux chaussures, ceci expliquait son aisance alors qu'elle n'avais jamais portée de talons… elle termina ses longs remerciements puis rejoignit casssandra s'étant balladée en ville pendent ce temps, puis elles reprirent leur montures respectives avant de partir poue midgar … 


	4. voyage

i abordons le cas de la ville de midgar, cette cité était du temps avant le grande réunion une cité industrielle au plus haut point extrayant en masse l'énergie de la terre. une fois la grande réunion éffectuée, l'energie de la terre s'est totalement modifiée, ainsi, leurs extracteurs sont tombés en panne et la companie les extrayant à très vite fait faillite, or, c'est elle qui dirigeait la ville et empêchait son développement par elle même, mais cette cité fut prise en plein dans les guerres de fusion et a la fin du siècle de guerres, elle put enfin se reconstruire sur un sol qui avait repris des couleurs entretemps, les habitants se sont occupés a reconstruire la ville divisée en secteurs et seul un seul secteur est resté en ruines, les noms des 8 secteurs composant la ville sont les secteurs des monstres, de l'air, de la terre, des humains, des fleurs, des animaux, des anges et des démons. sous le reigne de la ShinRa, companie extrayant l'energie de la terre avant la réunion, les secteurs avaient perdus leurs noms pour n'avoir que des numéros... bchapitre 4: voyage/b  
  
-cassandra?  
  
-oui?  
  
-j'ai mal au c**  
  
- Ôô;  
  
cette discussion passionnante était le résultat de sept heures de chevauchée a dos de chocobos. depuis une journée déjà, flora et cassandra avaient quittées nibelheim pour midgar, mais ce voyage était plutot difficile pour flora car si une chevauchée de chocobos était aisée pour elle a l'habitude, voyager en amazone ne lui plaisait pas... particulièrement a cause de la "raison" qu'elle avait citée précédemment... mais comme elle avait oubliée ses anciens vêtements à nibelheim... or, une robe comme celle-ci n'était pas très pratique pour monter a qualifourchon, d'ou un ralentissement certain de l'allure, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. à l'horizon, une chaine de montagne commençait a se dresser.  
  
-ce sont les monts de mythril d'ou proviennent la plupart des ressources en mythril de la région, on devra passer par le col de miridan un peu plus au nord-est pour aller a la région de midgar, si on continue a cette alure, on y sera demain matin. mais certaines des pentes sont trop abruptes et il faudra laisser nos chocobos a an-hava au pied des monts.  
  
-cool =_=  
  
-toi et tes fesses vous me desespérez...  
  
-occupes toi des tiennes!  
  
-wark wark!  
  
-wark wark wark! un de plus, je gagne  
  
et bref, elles arrivèrent assez rapidement a An-hava, mais a peine flora eut le temps de donner l'argent pour garder les chocobos qu'elle perdit de vue cassandra... après quelques recherches, elle la trouva en train de baver sur une vitrine... d'armurier  
  
-giaaaaaaaah balles III mes amours!  
  
-III? demanda flora intriguée  
  
-Incendiaires a Inclusion Intracorporelles répondit cassandra avant de se retourner devant la vitrine  
  
-nyé? ôÔ  
  
-ces balles envoient un liquide inflammable a l'interieur de la cible et le declenche, total, effet d'une balle explosive dans un large champ d'action avec tout plein de brulure partout ajouta cassandra enthousiaste  
  
-tu dis ça d'un air... ça me terrifie! et ça coute combien?  
  
-7200 gils le chargeur de 15 balles, ils font ue promo  
  
-O.O  
  
-c'est pas cher hein? fit cassandra affichant un large sourire...  
  
une fois flora réanimée, les deux filles sortirent de la ville pour se diriger vers le col de miridan, cassandra jouant avec ses deux chargeurs, flora n'étant pas fâchée d'être descendue du chocobo... une fois au col du miridan, elles entreprirent la traversée de ce labyrinthe naturel, les surfaces praticables s'entremêlaient en un chemin tortueux alternant pentes abruptes et surfaces planes, sans oublier les monstres relativement hergneux ici: essentiellement des créatures a forme humaine mais de 3 mètres de haut et en pierre ainsi que des créatures cornues massives a quatre pattes lançant des sorts de foudre, la robe de flora la protégait énormément contre les eclairs. en fin de compte, elles arrivèrent a un point élevé depuis lequel elles pouvaient avoir une vue sur l'ensemble du col. elles reperèrent le chemin a faire pour arriver de l'autre coté et virent a l'extrémité du col un détachement de personnes en armure   
  
-tu pense que ce sont des purifieurs? demanda flora  
  
-non, des protecteurs sans doute répondit cassandra  
  
-que feraient des protecteurs ici, je croyait qu'ils ne gardaient que les villes...  
  
- la région aux alentours de midgar est utilisée pour l'agriculture et il vaut mieux éviter que les monstres n'aillent saccager les champs alentours.  
  
elles reprirent donc leur chemin a travers le col mais une fois proches de l'autre bout du col, elles aperçurent le corps d'un protecteur en un sale état... elles se mirent a courir et constatèrent que le groupe entier était tombé a cause de deux hommes jumeaux apparament, l'un équipé d'un fléau et l'autre d'une claymore... celui au fléau criait:  
  
-PERSONNE N'EST DONC CAPABLE D'ETRE A LA HAUTEUR DES GRANDS FRERES MOUIRK???  
  
il n'eût pour réponse qu'une balle anti-char de la part de cassandra qui dit a flora  
  
-je te laisse l'autre  
  
-trop aimable...  
  
-BANDE DE PU***!!!  
  
il fonca sur flora aveuglément sans constater la position avancée de sa lance, très vite alors que mouirk frappait avec sa claymore, elle abatit la lance bloquant de même l'épée et fit sortir un lierre projetant en l'air la brute et flora lui donna un grand coup de hampe le projetant plus loin. elle couru a son tour sur son adversaire qui eut a peine le temps de se relever pour parer d'extreme justesse le coup de flora, s'en suivit un echange rapide entre flora et mouirk, il était rapide et donnait plus de fil a retordre que prévu a flora, mais après tout, il avait avec son frère tué une escouade entière de protecteurs... elle réussit en fin de compte a donner un coup au niveau des côtes mais eut a subir immédiatement après un sort de vent l'envoyant sur cassandra qui la rattrapa en disant d'un ton moqueur:  
  
-dans mes bras mon amour  
  
flora se remit en garde sans répondre sous l'oeil amusé de cassandra alors que mouirk lui lança:  
  
-tu crois me faire mal avec ton couteau de cuisine?!  
  
-mon "couteau de cuisine" est une lance a lame large nommée bourgeon de printemps et offert par mon maitre d'armes au bosquet  
  
-bourgeon de printemps...  
  
il eut un rire affreux a entendre, rauque et aigü a la fois  
  
-et pourquoi pas petit paquerette des champs WAAAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
flora lanca comme une réponse une impulsion d'energie rasant le sol en abattant sa lance, mouirk s'appretta a bloquer en plantant sa claymore dans le sol mais flora releva sa lance et la vague d'énergie suivit le mouvement, contournant mouirk pour le frapper dans le dos, destabilisé, flolra arriva a sa hauteur et enchaina les attaques avec une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'a lui refaire une petite blessure, une fois ceci fait, mouirk avait quelque peu perdu le rithme du combat et eut a subir une succession de coups se soldant par un coup de lance planté au niveau de la machoire a la verticale, flora retira son arme alors que son adversaire s'ecrasait sur le sol. cassandra dit d'un air toujours aussi moqueur:  
  
-eh bien t'en a mis de temps...  
  
-wark wark!  
  
-wark wark wark! c'est moi qui gagne ce coup-ci!  
  
-zut je savais que j'aurais su en dire un de plus... flora se repris: et pour les monstres? ils risquent d'envahir les cultures non?  
  
-j'y avais pas pensé... je garde le secteur pendent que tu cherches des renforts  
  
-il vaut mieux que je garde: j'ai une meilleure resistance a la foudre, ça serait bête que je te retrouve transformée en pile électrique...  
  
-bon, ok!  
  
Les deux se séparèrent ainsi: flora montait la garde contre les incursions des monstres alors que cassandra était partie pour chercher de l'aide chez les banisseurs , partie avec l'un des chocobos de ceux qui était postés avant... au bout d'une heure soit une vongtaine de groupes de monstres, flora vit arriver toute une escouade a dos de chocobos, escouade menée par cassandra. flora s'adressa a elle dés qu'elle fut arrivée a porté:  
  
-eh bien t'en a mis du temps!  
  
-wark wark wark!!  
  
-zut, tu m'as battue...  
  
les protecteurs ne comprenaient rien a cette scène étrange et une fois remis de leur consternation, l'un d'eux, apparament leur chef s'adresse aux deux filles:  
  
-nous ne savons comment vous remercier de votre dévotion  
  
-pouvez vous nous avois des invitations pour la soirée des purifieurs qui aura lieu demain soir?  
  
-c'est difficile mais je vais rédiger une lettre racontant le service que vous nous avez rendus, ça devrait pouvoir faire office d'invitation répondit le protecteur devant les yeux chibby larmoyant de bambi ayant vu sa maman se faire sauvagement abbatre... A près une cérémonie d'enterement brève, elles repartirent donc a dos de chocobos, flora contente que celui-ci ait une selle confortable demanda a cassandra intriguée:  
  
-dis, t'avais pas dit que t'avais un moyen d'avoir des invitations?  
  
-euh... c'est un moyen ça non?  
  
-tu n'avais pas d'invitations!  
  
-siiii  
  
-non tu n'en avais pas!  
  
-wark wark wark wark  
  
-wark wark wark wark! zut égalité...  
  
cette scène consterna même les chocobos, se dirigeant tranquilement vers midgar déjà en vue alors que le soleil commençait a disparaitre. 


End file.
